Gifted or Cursed?
by Magicsinger
Summary: "Welcome to the Black Order Academy" a tall man with a bowl cut and a braid announced to the audience in front of him. "I am Howard Link, I am the assistant principal" he stated as he walked across the stage. "We are glad to have you all here with us, now please put your hands together for our esteemed Headmaster Malcolm C. Lvellie".
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own -man~. Sorry if your name's Cynthia I just picked a random name... I tried to make her as 'realistic' as I could, Raven's in the picture/cover picture thing so look if you can't really imagine her. **

* * *

"Welcome to the Black Order Academy" a tall man with a bowl cut and a braid announced to the audience in front of him. "I am Howard Link, I am the assistant

principal" he stated as he walked across the stage. "We are glad to have you all here with us, now please put your hands together for our esteemed Headmaster

Malcolm C. Lvellie" Howard Link declared gesturing to the mean looking man that made his way to the stage. Once on stage Malcolm C. Lvellie smiled at the crowd but

the smile was more of a malicious smirk, that promised harm if anyone was to interrupt. "As you all know there are 'freaks of nature', I use that term lightly, out there

and most children as well as adults shun them just because of the fact that they're different or better than them" he took a breath before he continued "so when I

came across these children I decided to take them in and help figure out why god has given these children, the gifts they possess" he explained. "Thus the Black Order

Academy was born a place where gifted children, and in some rare cases adults, are able to live and learn safely without worry that someone or something will come

and hurt them" he told the crowd and as he finished the crowd just burst into applause with some people crying and some complementing the Headmaster saying 'he

has a heart of gold' or 'he's so generous'.

Once the applause died out everyone got up and calmly exited the auditorium and the adults left their children in the care of the Headmaster. After all goodbyes were

said as well as all the adults were gone the Headmaster along with Howard Link passed out uniforms and showed every child to their dorm room. "Raven Montgomery"

Howard sounded out as a short, scrawny deathly pale girl made her way to the front. Her long straight shiny black hair almost took up all of her body, as it went down

to her mid-thigh. She looked up at Howard showing him her dark soulless amethyst eyes. Howard swallowed thickly as he glanced down at his list, "Cynthia Morris" he

sounded out again but this time a tall blonde haired girl fought her way to the front. Cynthia had a scowl on her face as she snatched one of the keys from Howard,

while Raven delicately picked up her own key. They both moved into the room while the group of kids moved on getting room assignments.

"Don't touch my stuff, ever, you got that freak!" Cynthia screamed at Raven who just rolled her eyes and shook her head in response. Cynthia clenched her jaw and

stomped up to Raven grabbing her by the collar. The blonde girl lifted the ebony haired girl off the ground, "answer me" the taller demanded shaking Raven. The latter

just scoffed as she pushed away breaking Cynthia's hold on her over sized sweatshirt. As Raven landed Cynthia tried to bring her fist down on the smaller only to have

it stopped by a hand. Both girls looked up to see a girl with long forest green hair and violet eyes. "What are you two fighting about?" the newcomer asked while

Raven walked over to her side of the room and began unpacking. "Nothing" Cynthia answered going to unpack as well, "anyway, I'm Lenalee Lee I'll be your mentor

from now on" the newcomer told the two with a smile.

Raven finished unpacking and decided to change into her uniform for afternoon classes. She laid out the whole outfit and just stared at it. It consisted of a light purple

blouse, a black short skirt, black flats and a white ribbon to go around her collar. The small girl took out a pair of black jeans and put that with the outfit instead of the

short skirt. After she was dressed she took her supplies, schedule, key and left to her classes. She took her sweet time getting to her classes, she glanced down at

her schedule and silently counted, four advanced classes. Raven finally reached her first class seconds before the bell rang.

* * *

**Hello~ no I'm not starting another series before I finish the other one, it's just I'm getting impatient and can't wait to put this up. I finished this chapter a long time ago as if in like my 20th chapter in my other story. I'm also trying to ground out the last chapter for my other story. I also got school so that's why I've been absent from this site... I'm not going to put the Oc lenders up yet because they won't come until chapter 3ish?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yep this one was done a long time ago..Enjoy~**

* * *

Raven strolled into the classroom and decided to sit in the back right hand corner next to the windows. Once she sat down her gaze was immediately outside, she just

stared at the trees and the flowers. She was slouched over the desk with her chin in her hand when her peaceful watching was interrupted by a pair of footsteps

stopping next to her. She looked up and saw a tall male with long deep blue hair that was pulled into a ponytail. She looked up at his dark cobalt eyes that were

glaring at her. "You're in my seat brat" he spat at her, she just shrugged and went back to staring out the window. "Hey kid that's my seat so move!" the male

shouted and demanded while Raven just ignored him, the male wound back about to swing when another male came up to him. This second male had white hair and

gray-blue eyes, "excuse me, if you don't mind me asking who are you?" he asked in a polite voice.

"Raven, what are you doing here?" Lenalee questioned as she walked into the classroom and saw the small girl. Raven just handed Lenalee her schedule, Lenalee

looked it over and smiled, "we're in all the same classes together" she told the girl in a cheery tone. "Lenalee you know her?" the white haired boy inquired glancing

from Raven to Lenalee. "Yeah, I'm her mentor" she told them simply, the white haired male turned to Raven and smiled. "I'm Allen Walker, nice to meet you" he

greeted as he stuck out his hand for a handshake. Raven stared at Allen's hand and nodded, before glancing up at him from beneath her bangs. Allen retracted his

hand and went to his seat. "Brat get out of my seat" the dark haired male demanded again, while Raven just ignored him and watched the scene outside.

Lenalee sighed as she turned toward the ebony haired male. "Kanda, give her a break she's new so she just picked a seat not knowing it was yours" Lenalee scolded

while Kanda scoffed and sat next to Raven. There was a loud crash followed by come screams before a redhead with a black eyepatch came running in. The red haired

male quickly sat in the seat in front of Kanda before a girl came rushing in with a tough looking woman that looked to be a man since she had huge muscles. The girl

had tears in her eyes as she pointed to the redhead "it was him, he was trying to peep on the girls in the locker room!" the girl shouted. The manly looking woman

walked towards the redhead cracking her knuckles, "is this true Lavi?" she asked the boy who gulped and shook his head. Lavi looked around at all the shaking heads

before spotting Raven starring at him with a smirk, "she can vouch for me!" he screamed hopping up and pointing at Raven.

The big woman turned towards her, "so was he this whole time?" she questioned in a semi-sweet voice. Raven folded her hands in front of her and looked up at the

lady with glossy eyes, "n-no he wasn't please forgive him Miss, if anything I'll take his punishment" she told the woman in a shaky soft voice. "The name's Mahoja" she

told the teen while smiling slightly. Mahoja turned towards Lavi and glared at him "you're safe this time but next time you won't be so lucky" she warned before

stomping away with the crying girl in tow. Once she was gone everyone just stared at Raven in shock and awe. While Raven just went to staring out the window.

* * *

**Raven may seem OOC, but she's not she just likes to spice up her life and boring places. She get's bored very easily so she needs that wow factor at times, like this... Yep Thank's for read this story updates will be slow I'll tell you that right now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So finally it's up! (finished it yesterday but then I had to go to bed) Please for give me!**

* * *

After the whole dramatic ordeal the teacher came in. "My name is Mr. Yeegar, so let's get started" the teacher told the class as he wrote notes on the board. Raven

wrote down notes every once in a while but her gaze always returned to the outside world. The bell rang so everyone packed up their things and moved on to their

next class. As Raven neared her second class she was stopped by the girl that accused Lavi of spying on the girls. This girl had long cream colored hair with fierce

green eyes. "Why did you defend that pervert?" she asked Raven sharply, Raven's gaze slowly filtered up to the girls face. "You lied" was all Raven told the girl before

moving past her and into her classroom. The girl's face became red with anger and she huffed in annoyance following Raven into the classroom "I did not lie!" she

screamed at the small girl.

The whole class watched as the girl from first hour yelled at Raven, who in turn just walked to a seat. The girl from before clenched her fists and charged at Raven, the

ebony haired girl sighed as she faced her attacker. As the light haired girl neared Raven took out a silver chain. Raven inhaled deeply before she walked past the

aforementioned girl slipping the silver chain on the girls wrist, the girl whipped around and wound up only to be stopped by the silver chain. Raven watched the girl

struggle to figure out why her arm wasn't moving. "You were lying, now tell everyone the truth" Raven demanded with a cold voice. "You're right I was lying, only

because I wanted to be noticed and attention" the girl confessed, Raven removed the chain and watched as the girl collapsed. "What did you do to me?" she asked

Raven, "I didn't do anything, your brain tricked you" Raven answered with a triumphant smirk.

"Seriously what did you do to me!" the girl demanded. "I told you" was Raven's short reply as she sat down and got ready for class. The girl decided to give up for

now, so she shakily got up and stomped away tottering just in the slightest as she left. "Raven, what did you do to her?" Lenalee questioned turning around to face

the small fragile looking girl. Raven coughed lightly while her breathing picked up, "nothing her brain was tricking her" Raven told the older girl. "Are you alright?" Allen

questioned the ebony haired girl. Raven didn't respond but she did pass out on her desk. Lenalee's eyes widened before she picked up the girl and carried her to the

infirmary.

Lenalee threw the infirmary doors open, "nurse, please help she just passed out" Lenalee all but screamed at the poor woman who was closest to her. "Set her down

on the bed" the nurse instructed calmly. Lenalee nodded and did just that, the nurse filtered around Raven checking her vitals and such until she finally moved away

from the unconscious girl. "It seems your friend just used her energy to long, so she'll be alright" the nurse explained while Lenalee sighed in relief as she grabbed a

pass and headed back to class.

Meanwhile Raven wasn't just unconscious she was dreaming. "Hello my child" a melodic peaceful voice greeted. "I am grateful that you think of me important and

decided to visit me" Raven greeted mockingly back bowing slightly. The voice chuckled as the source finally showed itself, it was a girl slightly taller than Raven. The

newcomer had long light colored hair pulled into a ponytail along with loving soft eyes. "You need to stop pushing yourself" the girl reprimanded, "Karen I don't need

your attitude right now" Raven countered rolling her eyes and shaking her head. Karen puffed out her cheeks in annoyance and frowned deeply. "How about I tell him

about how you're treating me" she shot back. Raven sighed a tired sigh "I don't care" she stated locking eyes with the other girl. The ebony haired girl coughed

harshly, "you're getting worse, maybe I should leave" Karen said quickly, while Raven grabbed her arm. "N-no I would be dead if you weren't here" the smaller pointed

out while Karen started to tear up but nodded.

"When will I wake up next?" the short girl asked. "In a few hours, and don't worry I'll be by your side all the time every day" Karen told the younger happily, "great"

Raven replied with heavy sarcasm. "You're so mean!" Karen pouted, "also go make some friends!" Karen ordered. Raven pinched the bridge of her nose, "here we go

again" the ebony haired female told the other with great annoyance. "You know how I hate people" the shorter informed Karen, "well yeah but" there was a long

pause "nevermind! I give up!" Karen shouted while Raven smiled in amusement. "Well good bye" Karen stated in annoyance before stomping off. "Bye", Raven

whispered before closing her eyes and resurfacing in reality.

* * *

**Everyone that's confused, please bare with me I'll explain next chapter I promise along with all the Oc's I'm very sorry. Also I've noticed that I think of how my chapters going to go then somehow it just morphs and gathers either another Oc or some other plot factor. My stories write themselves... Yes this one's longer, any questions?! **


	4. Chapter 4

**The chapter has arrived!~**

* * *

Slowly Raven's eyes fluttered open. She soon observed that she was in a hospital bed, she sat up and saw Lenalee slouched over sleeping by her side. The short girl

sighed heavily as she contemplated what to do. As Raven was coming to a decision the doors slammed open to reveal a guy in a lab coat with glasses. The guy ran

right up to Lenalee and cooed at how adorable she was when she was asleep. Raven quickly got annoyed, so she got up and left. As the shorter strolled through the

halls she noticed that time was slowing that meant that they were getting to the end of the story. Raven quietly walked into her dorm room and fell asleep instantly.

The next day Raven woke up to her roommate stumbling around and knocking things down. Raven sighed as she quickly got up, got ready, and left. As the smaller was

making her way to her first hour Lenalee caught up with her. "Raven how are you feeling?" Lenalee asked, "fine" was Raven's short answer. "That's good, but we

should get you checked out and make sure you're healthy" Lenalee told the shorter with a worry laced voice. Raven just sighed a heavy sigh as she was dragged to

the infirmary.

They arrived at the infirmary a few seconds before the bell. "Can you make sure Raven's alright?" the taller of the two questioned the closest nurse. The Nurse nodded

before taking out a needle. The nurse drew a vial of blood from Raven who watched in pure boredom. "Why are you drawing blood?" Lenalee inquired as she watched

the nurse put a drop in a petri dish and swished it around. "Well we've seen a connection between the blood and natural born energy or talent points as you call

them" the nurse explained while Lenalee nodded slowly but had a bewildered look on her face.

The nurse saw this and smiled slightly "natural born energy is literally what it is, when someone is born they are given or have a certain amount of energy for example

normal humans have seven points, demons or people who have undergone stamina training have about nineteen to twenty-one points, and so on" she explained as

she examined Raven's blood sample. "It seems you're a history maker" the nurse told the short girl with surprise but the girl was obviously not listening. "What's a

history maker?" Lenalee queried, the nurse sighed before replying. "A history makers don't rewrite history or write past events they make the future, we only call them

history makers because all of our history has been written and made up by people just like this girl here" the nurse told Lenalee.

"Why were you surprised when you discovered Raven was a history maker?" Lenalee questioned. "Well although you would think that there are many history makers,

it's quite the contrary there are very few that are known and if they are found out, people believe that their child, friend, etc are possessed by something evil" the

nurse explained while Lenalee nodded showing that she understood.

Afterwards Raven and Lenalee got a pass to class and the class went smoothly. The bell rang and everyone left for second hour, "HEY! RAVEN! WAIT UP!" a girl's voice

screeched followed by hurried footsteps. Soon a girl as about four nine (4"9) with long light brown hair and lime green eyes came running up to Raven. She was in all

soft pink with black neko ears on her head. The girl smiled brightly as she stopped in front of Raven. "I'm Ivy nice to meet you!" she cheered while Raven just scoffed

at her and went to leave. "Ivy, where are you?" a male voice shouted followed by two pairs of running footsteps. "Zone, Mew I'm over here with Raven!" Ivy shouted

back to the two males rushing towards them.

The first was a tall guy with black hair that hung over his right eye while his remaining one was black just like his hair. He seemed uncomfortable and shy just standing

there. "Raven this is Bartholomew or Bart for short but I call him Mew" Ivy explained. While the other boy was shorter than the Bart but taller than Raven and Ivy. This

one had blonde hair that hung limply along with forest green eyes. "I'm Zorion but call me Zone" he explained giving a dazzling smile.

As Ivy, Zone, Raven, and Bart all walked to class they bumped into Lenalee and her group of friends. "Raven, I want to introduce you to my friends" Lenalee said with

a cheerful smile. "You've already met Allen, Kanda, and Lavi but you haven't met the rest of them" she told the shorter who just sighed. One by one they introduced

themselves, the first one was a girl with long orangish-brown hair that went to about her waist along with golden eyes "I'm Eve Lawliet nice to meet ya" she cheered

before striking a pose. The next was a girl with mid thigh blonde hair with cold baby blue eyes, "I'm Luka" she said before scoffing.

"I'm Elly, and this is Gerald my friend" a tall guy with shaggy teal hair along with a red left eye and a orange right eye, said before his right popped out and a mouse

climbed out and waved. The next guy had dark green eyes with long metallic gold hair up in a ponytail he smiled widely, "I'm Tirian Fordring". Next was a girl with

shoulder length orange-red hair with eyes that were dark than Lavi's, "Kaoru" she said sharply while glaring at Raven who in turn just scoffed and looked away. Kaoru

was starting to inch closer to Raven but she was stopped by a girl with blonde hair and sky blue eyes, "no Kaoru, I'm Saya" she said quietly.

The next girl smiled and almost jumped on Raven, "hey my names Yue, it's great to meet you" she said with lots of enthusiasm she had waist length black hair with

dark pink eyes. The next girl had bandages over her eyes along with strawberry blonde hair "nice to meet you I'm Nariposa" she greeted with a polite smile. The last

girl had blue hair that went to her waist with golden eyes, "Kiki" she said casually. After all the introductions they all went to class and the rest of the day went some

what smoothly.

* * *

**My lord 1,070 words not includeing my notes I feel proud. Sorry for the long introductions had to get them in somehow and next chapter they wouldn't fit in. Halloween is Wednesday so I'm making a Halloween 'chapter' it's going to be like a side story. I think you can guess who that man in the lab coat was. Any questions? problems?**

**Their back~~~~ The Oc lenders!**

KetakoshkaCastlionia

midorihikaru

kuro no kokoro

NezumiXShion AndYullen

lavi-was-here

anoko seiran


	5. Halloween Special!

***Witch cackle* Happy Halloween my children!**

* * *

"Raven today's Halloween!" Ivy exclaimed jumping up and down while Raven just gave her an unamused stare. "Let's dress up and then go trick-or-treating after

school!" the light haired girl suggested screaming but once again she was answered with the same unamused annoyed stare. Ivy smiled and showed Raven a purple

dress with pink fur trimming along with purple fuzzy cat ears with pink insides that matched the dress. "Here's your costume, don't worry I'm dressing up like a cat too"

Ivy told Raven encouraging her before leaving. Raven glared at the costume hoping it would disappeared but sighed and gave up once it didn't budge.

Raven begrudgingly got up, and put on the costume. Before leaving Raven decided to add her own touch by putting on a choker with a star charm on it. She left and

met up with Ivy who was some what matching except she was in a caramel colored dress with dark brown trimmings and black accents. Instead of her usual black cat

ears she had on ears that actually matched her hair color along with brown furry insides. Once Ivy saw Raven her eyes lit up "Raven! you look adorable but let's put

your hair up in pigtails" Ivy said as she started to do Raven's hair as she wanted.

As Raven sat there both Bart and Zone approached. Zone's blonde hair was spiked up in the back while the front was just hanging like normal. Zone was dressed in

some sort of old western/ eighteen hundreds garb. He had a set of goggles on his head and a bow along with some arrows strapped to his back. Bart was in a orange

shirt with black pants, along with a black vest and a checkered cravat around his neck. He wore a small top hat on his head with a checked cloth on it that matched his

cravat.

"Mew what are you supposed to be?" Ivy questioned the dark haired boy. "I don't know maybe something close to the mad hatter?" was his answer while Ivy nodded

approvingly. "Zone?" Ivy questioned next, "an archer duh" was his snappy reply as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. Lenalee came strolling up to the

group she was dressed up as Alice from Alice in wonderland.

Lenalee was followed by Lavi, Kanda, and Kaoru. Lavi was dressed like Luigi but had two bunny ears sticking through the hat, while Kanda had on a all black suit with

a red tie and red devil horns. Kaoru was a pirate girl with a sword that she was swinging it around dangerously, and threatening anyone who looked at her the wrong

way. Elly, Eve, Allen and Luka came next.

Elly was dressed like a mob boss, a suit, and a fedora hat. Eve was dressed as an old female police officer, it was a single dress with detached sleeves that started at

the middle of her bicep and went to her wrist. The outfit also had a police hat and a sheriff badge. Allen was dressed like a pirate but it didn't really suit him. While

Luka was dressed in red and black with a red witch hat, so she was a witch and held a sharp looking wand.

Next was Nariposa who was in a colorful butterfly like dress with butterfly wings on her back. With her was Kiki who had a black halo on her head and a black, lacy

dress that paired with her wings made her look like a angel of death. Last was Tirian, Saya, and Yue. Tirian was dressed like a rock star and carried a smashed guitar

with him. Saya was dressed as a witch but her outfit consisted of black and orange. Her hat was black with a striped ribbon and had two candy corn like jewels

decorating her hat. Yue was in a black and yellow dress with bumblebee antennas and wings.

Since everyone was finally there they all went as a group through school getting compliments. Soon school ended and so everyone left and began going from house to

house gathering candy and playing tricks on people who deserved it. After they went to every house they all went back to the dorms and had a party where they

turned on music danced, played poker for candy, swapped candy, and over all just relaxed and had fun.

Soon everyone had passed out and were laying all over the floor. Only a few were up and causing trouble. Lavi, Ivy and Raven were the only ones up and Raven just

watched in amusement as Ivy and Lavi drew on everyone's faces with permanent marker. After Ivy and Lavi were done with their master pieces Raven took pictures of

everyone and smirked at the reactions they would have to the pictures and stuff drew on their faces. Soon Ivy and Lavi fell asleep giving Raven an opportunity to give

them a taste of their own medicine. So she drew on their faces and took pictures. Raven let out a big yawn so she went back to her room because she didn't trust

anyone, she thought that if she was still sleeping when they all woke up they would draw on her face. So she arrived in her room and went to bed.

* * *

**I would have had this up in the morning but I'm still sick. I got sick Tuesday night good thing I finished this before I got sick. Sorry if you don't like it but I think it's a interesting side story. If you can't picture Ivy's, Zone's, Raven's or Bart's costume look at my profile picture I tried putting it as my story cover but it cut out both Zone and Raven, it kind of got me mad, so enjoy :D Also yes they were playing poker with Allen...Black Allen ;D but had Candy as the payment. **

***Cackles* Oc lenders I'm coming to get your soul *coughs* just kidding**

KetakoshkaCastlionia

midorihikaru

kuro no kokoro

NezumiXShion AndYullen

lavi-was-here

anoko seiran


End file.
